This invention relates to turbulent combustion and more particularly, but not exclusively, to turbulent premixture flames.
At present, optimum combustion output and minimum pollution caused by the products of combustion are simultaneously being sought. However, the means of control which are presently known for this purpose, for example, thermocouple or optical pyrometers, are not very satisfactory.